


All was well

by Lukacarrcanwrite



Series: All was well [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite
Summary: After the war, rowling ended the book with"All was well" but children who fought in a war could not have been fine. This is the story of the mains casts time completing their 7th year, as the new 8th years
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/George Weasley
Series: All was well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961044
Kudos: 1





	All was well

This is my first solo harry potter fic and its set post war in 8th year. In this fred and george decided to return to finish 7th year and live with the 8th years. More info to come. All ships except romione are slow burn.


End file.
